


Bedding is NOT Heavy!

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Compromise, Ectobiology, Fluffy, M/M, Mpreg, Multiverse Merge, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, bedding is heavy apparently, broody black, dont tell him that, he angy, he's an actual hen, incredibly pregnant, sancest, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Black and Blue compromise on what the "incredibly pregnant" skeleton  can and cannot carry.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Bedding is NOT Heavy!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SynSyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynSyn/gifts).



> Gift for my Dear sinsin!

Despite their similarities, no one really expected Blue of Underswap and Black of Swapfell to not only get together but to marry and end up expecting so quickly. Everyone knew that monster conception hinged on love and compatibility. The closer and more compatible you were with your mate the higher the chance of a Souling forming unless proper protection was used.    
  
The couple hadn’t expected to become expecting parents so soon. They hadn’t bothered with any protection at all and enjoyed their honeymoon phase on every available surface when no one was home to stop them.    
So when Blue noticed his belly wouldn't desummon and the pink speckle of a Souling in his middle he had rushed back to bed to show his mate. Black was all for it. He was beyond ready to have this Souling and crowed his virility to the multiverse.    
  
As expected, they started plans to move to their own home nearby. Packed their boxes and would be carrying everything over from the truck to the house except, Black was complicating everything. Despite not being the one pregnant he was the one behaving like a brooding hen. Constantly clucking and fussing over Blue every step of the way. Worse now that not only was Blue pregnant but he was now incredibly pregnant as Black would describe it despite Blue’s dead eyed stare at him.    
  
“Are you sure you can carry that? Why don’t you go inside for a snack? I set up the couch and your favorite pillow for you” Black cajoled. He flapped his hands worryingly around Blue and kept trying to take the bundle of bedding the smaller male was carrying.    
  
“It’s Bed-ding! I can carry this!” Blue said with a heavy sigh. His husband was adorably, really, but this was silly. He wasn’t due for another couple of months and Lady Toriel said the Souling was healthy. He had been given the all clear to help move as long as he didn’t carry any furniture, heavy boxes and took breaks. Their brothers had already shortcut in the furniture and Blue was literally holding a blanket. A throw blanket! A tiny little blanket that only ever covered his belly and never his toes leaving him half warm and half cold. “You let that go right now!”   
  
Black backed away and dropped the other end of the blanket he was trying to slip out of Blue’s hand when he was hissed at. Logically, he knew he was being silly. Blue was a strong, capable monster but he couldn’t help it! Their little baby was in there, slowly forming their impossibly tiny body and accidents could happen any time! Why did his mate have to be so stubborn! Black ignored the fact they were technically the same monster and he was being stubborn as well.   
  
Blue took in his mate's furrowed brow and clenched jaw with exasperated affection. Not many knew just how caring Black was. They only ever saw the hard assed side of him, the Royal Guard Captain side. Only Blue was lucky enough to see Black wearing his silly aprons while he made wonderful dishes for Blue to sample. No one but him would experience Black rubbing their sensitive ankles or singing silly little songs to their unborn child.    
He was one of the most genuine monsters that Blue had ever met who loved with everything they had. Blue could still remember Blank tripping over his words the first time Black asked him out. At first Black had mumbled it but when Blue didn’t understand he had yelled “WOULD YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME” so hard that the plate Blue was holding shattered. It’s one of Blue’s favorite memories. After their marriage and massive happy crying fit over Blue’s still flat tummy.    
  
“Alright, how about this. I carry this blanket in, take a break and a snack THEN i’ll only carry in the smallest things? You can even pick what I carry~” Blue said with a chuckle. If his mate really wants him to rest and is worrying this bad, it doesn’t hurt to just accept. His chuckle turned into a full blown laugh when Black ‘whooped’, plastered a wet kiss on Blue’s cheek and ran into the moving van to separate all of the boxes from lightest to heaviest.    
  
Absentmindedly, Blue rubbed his belly where the Souling had begun to fuss at the promise of a snack. “Your papa is so silly baby” and finally Blue carried in the throw blanket. 


End file.
